The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Limerock Dream’.
The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Smoketown, Pa. in May, 2004, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Coreopsis hybrida cultivar Limerock Passion, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,979. The whole plant mutation was observed by the Inventor within a population of flowering plants of the cultivar Limerock Passion.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Smoketown, Pa., since August, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.